<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CRWR1100S13 Week 8 Writing: Poem 1 by Nikkie2571</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392500">CRWR1100S13 Week 8 Writing: Poem 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571'>Nikkie2571</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creative Writing 1100 assignments [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Comfort Come Alive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikkie2571/Folken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creative Writing 1100 assignments [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CRWR1100S13 Week 8 Writing: Poem 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts">Folken</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know if poetry is allowed here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stillness in chaos<br/>
your heart weighs me down <br/>
like an anchor in storms<br/>
Filled with your love<br/>
its taste sweet and warm<br/>
with it I choose to stay<br/>
<br/>
Home is where the heart is<br/>
the saying goes<br/>
and mine calls to me in echoes<br/>
across stretches of land<br/>
asking me<br/>
“where is your comfort true?”<br/>
In words, my reply would not come,<br/>
but arms, numbness leaving them<br/>
as I Ieave the cold<br/>
<br/>
Comfort come alive<br/>
a life spent wandering and wondering<br/>
searching for you<br/>
Dark and light, the sight of a face<br/>
a smile restoring in this place<br/>
a balance I have long missed<br/>
Your solid arms around me, your voice in my ear<br/>
“welcome home, boy, dear”<br/>
and the taste of cheer on my tongue<br/>
will fill my mouth like honey</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>